JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders
:For the OVAs, see JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA). is the second season of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure TV Anime, produced by David Production. Season 2 adapts Part III: Stardust Crusaders. It was introduced in the 47th issue of Weekly Shonen Jump 2013; and the first episode aired on April 4, 2014. Media distribution service Crunchyroll has obtained the streaming license for Season 2, which can be viewed on their website. Cast Episodes }} }} }} |Tawā Obu Gurē|April 25|2014| }} |Shirubā Chariottsu|May 2|2014| }} |Dāku Burū Mūn|May 9|2014| }} |Sutorengusu|May 16|2014| }} |Debiru|May 23|2014| }} |Ierō Tenparansu|May 30|2014| }} と その①|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 1|June 6|2014| }} と その②|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 2|June 13|2014| }} |Enpuresu|June 20|2014| }} |Houīru Obu Fōchun|June 27|2014| }} その①|Jasutisu Sono 1|July 4|2014| }} その②|Jasutisu Sono 2|July 11|2014| }} その①|Rabāzu Sono 1|July 18|2014| }} その②|Rabāzu Sono 2|July 25|2014| }} |San|August 1|2014| }} その①|Desu Sātīn Sono 1|August 8|2014| }} その②|Desu Sātīn Sono 2|August 15|2014| }} その①|Jajjimento Sono 1|August 22|2014| }} その②|Jajjimento Sono 2|August 29|2014| }} その①|Hāi Puriesutesu Sono 1|September 5|2014| }} その②|Hāi Puriesutesu Sono 2|September 12|2014| }} 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その①|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 1|January 9|2015| }} 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その②|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 2|January 16|2015| }} }} }} }} }} }} Soundtrack 'Opening theme:' 'Opening 1' Title: STAND PROUD Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi Composer: Takatsugu Wakabayashi Arrangement: Zenta Tsuchiha Vocals: Jin Hashimoto (橋本仁) 'Opening 2' Title: JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ (ジョジョ その血の記憶 〜end of THE WORLD〜) Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi Composer: Kōhei Tanaka Arrangement: Kōhei Tanaka and Yasuhisa Murase Vocals: JO☆STARS (TOMMY, Coda, JIN) 'Ending theme:' 'Ending 1' Title: Walk Like an Egyptian Lyrics/Composer: Liam Sternberg Performance: The Bangles 'Ending 2' Title: Last Train Home Lyrics/Composer: Pat Metheny Performance: Pat Metheny Group Trailer Gallery Anime Scans Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders - English Poster.jpg|Crunchyroll Promo File:QZdpfJ1.jpg|Promotional image Part3AnimeScan.jpg|Stardust Crusaders Characters Scan Josephscan.jpg|Joseph Promo Art Avdolscan.jpg|Avdol Promo Art kayoinscan.jpg|Kakyoin Promo Art polnareffscan.jpg|Polnareff Promo art Iggyscan.jpg|Iggy Promo art Jojo egypt key.png|Key visual of Egypt arc Concept Art Jotaro anime.jpg Joseph anime.jpg Avdol anime.jpg Kakyoin anime.jpg Polnareff anime.jpg Iggy_Anime.png Other JoJo anime Parts 1-3.jpg Jojoanime_calender2015.jpg|2015 Calendar Trivia *Reflecting Araki's gradual change of art style in the original manga, Season Two features different character designs from those of Season One. Here the character designs are much closer to the manga's Part 3 artstyle. *Prior to Season Two the last episode of Season One showed Jotaro with his usual blue and purple color scheme, however the reveal poster showed the color scheme has been changed to black and purple before it was finalized to black and green color scheme instead. *Unlike the first episode of Season One, Season Two didn't have a proper ending until its third episode, when Walk Like an Egyptian premièred as this season's ending theme. *The Stardust Crusaders arc was separated into 2 parts: **The trip from Japan to Egypt Chapter 114 to Chapter 182 ran from April to September 2014. **The Egypt arc Chapter 183 to Chapter 265 will begin January 2015 References #Official Site http://wwws.warnerbros.co.jp/jojo-animation/ Category:Jojo Anime Category:Animation